


A Pack Night With Consequences

by Twriter470



Series: Thiam Diaries [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fighting, Humor, Liam Dunbar & Theo Raeken are Roommates, Pack Nights, Stiles Stilinski Is So Done, The author refuses to spoil anything else because she's mean, Theo's truck's name is Ginny, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 08:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30086469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twriter470/pseuds/Twriter470
Summary: Stiles is just TIRED of Theo and Liam dancing around each other. So he comes up with a plan. Because what could be better than Truth Or Dare in those cases, right?
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: Thiam Diaries [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213754
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	A Pack Night With Consequences

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ksbbb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksbbb/gifts).



> Hey there! I had some free time and been inspired by a story written by Ksbbb. This is for you, dear Ksbbb. And for you all lovely Thiam readers of course. Enjoy and let me know what you think :)

Stiles was officially getting on the verge of craziness. At first he just raised his eyebrows at that. Then he began trying to subtly signalize Liam just to talk to Theo about whatever was going on between the two. But when the whole sexual tension between those two idiots in denial became too much, Stiles decided he has had enough of that. Not that he'd willingly play Cupid when it came to Theo and Liam, but the constant and continuous nose breaking and bitching especially during the pack meetings became too much, so he decided to take things into his own hands. Surely, the love-hate relationship between Theo and Liam quickly became an inside joke to the pack, once the most of them came down from initial shock, but Stiles really wondered why nobody was just as unnerved by it as HE was! It was like they all just leaned back and observed the show, occasionally whispering among each other how Theo and Liam needed to bone already. But besides of that nothing else! It was as if the pack somehow decided to torture Stiles or something! Because he really, REALLY didn't want to endure this whole act of kindergarten and dancing around each other. So he came up with a plan himself.

And he just KNEW today was the perfect day for it! Because as soon as Liam opened his door to let the pack inside for a weekly pack night, Stiles was immediately greeted with a ripped T-Shirt and a giant scowl on beta's face. Stiles smirked. Apparently Theo and Liam were fighting tonight even more than usual. Good. He could definitely work with that!

“Care to explain what has happened to your shirt?”, the human teased, his smirk growing only larger at Liam's uneasy face expression. “Did Theo go rough on you today or what?”

Now the beta began to turn beet red. “WTF?? Eww!”

Stiles just snorted, lifting his arms in mock surrender. “Whatever you've been thinking there, dude, I haven't meant anything by it, really!”, he snickered.

Liam just fumed. “Well, whatever you've been indicating there, you clearly got it wrong, you perv!”, he hissed, closing the door once everyone was inside of the house.

“So where's your better part anyway?”, Stiles proceeded, never breaking his asshole attitude. Inwardly, he was enjoying every moment of it. If Liam had the right to torment Stiles with his whole fighting drama with Theo, Stiles might as well enjoy embarrassing the hell out of the beta. This was his revenge after all.

“Theo ISN'T my better part, you jerk!”, Liam spat, turning away. “And why the hell should I know where he is?? You might think he's living here, but he's probably out again whoring himself out at the Sinema!”

With that, the beta stormed off into the kitchen.

Just in time for Theo to actually coming downstairs.

“Oh, you've just missed him”, Stiles snickered dismissively. “And he just accused you of whoring yourself out. What's wrong with you two? Trouble in paradise?”

Theo threw him a blank look. “That's none of your business”, he deadpanned. “I'm just here to grab a snack. Then I'm gonna go”

But Stiles was already grabbing his arm. “Oh no you don't!”, he purred, his eyes glinting dangerously while thinking of his evil brilliant plan. “We have a pack meeting here, in case you haven't noticed. And if you REALLY still wanna get into the pack, you're OBLIGATED to take part in it”

Just as the chimera opened his mouth to sneer at the human, he felt a firm hand on his shoulder.

“Theo”, Scott smiled politely. “There you are, haven't seen you in a while already”. Then the Alpha's face took on a serious expression. “Listen, Stiles is right”, he said quietly, pointedly looking into Theo's eyes. “You may deny it all you want, but I SEE you want to be a part of this pack. And I'm ok with that, really. A year ago I'd rip your head off for such a suggestion, but now things are … different. YOU're different. So I INSIST you're staying this time. It's for your own good.”

The chimera sighed. He knew he wouldn't get out of this one easily. It wasn't like Scott came to him and held such a speech on daily basis. And he was right. Theo wanted to be pack, so he had to at least try and act like a member of it already.

“Fine”, he mumbled. “But I'm NOT going to sit anywhere next to Liam”, he sneered. “This motherfucker stole my truck today. Without ASKING PERMISSION! And WITHOUT ANY FUCKING SERIOUS REASON on top of that! I'm fully intending on letting him suffer tonight for it!”

Scott just raised his eyebrows, exchanging knowing glances with Stiles. If the two of them were fighting about SUCH small things, they REALLY needed to bone already. Otherwise they might cause a collateral damage on this earth with all their tension there.

“Yeah sure”, he just answered, patting the angry chimera on the shoulder and trying to hide his smile behind an awkward cough. “Whatever you say buddy”.

*****

“Tonight we're playing ...”, Stiles drew a deep breath, looking into the intrigued faces of the pack, who were currently seated in a circle on the floor. “Truth Or Dare!”, he finally announced proudly.

Several groans could be heard. Half of the pack actually had the nerve to roll their eyes at Stiles' suggestion. How RUDE!

“Oh c'mon, guys!”, the human whined. “Don't tell me you're a chicken. You're afraid of drinking ketchup THAT much?? Pussies!”

“Well, that's not even very original”, Mason threw in. “If we have to play that stupid game, it better be something with style.”

“Oh yeah!”, Lydia exclaimed excitedly, a certain idea suddenly popping into her head. “Stiles, since you suggested it, you go first! Truth or Dare?”

Stiles huffed, rolling his eyes. That was an easy one. “Dare”, he said, intending them all to show that HE, at least, WASN'T the chicken here. But his eyes grew wide as he noticed his girlfriend subtly reaching under her shirt and quickly pulling off her bra. She wordlessly handed it to the human then.

“I dare you … to go upstairs and put on that bra, then come back and sit in it for at least fifteen minutes. Without your shirt on, of course”, she smiled sweetly, batting her eyelashes.

“What?!”, Stiles couldn't help but shriek. “But Lyds, it would be so UNCOMFORTABLE!”, he whined. “I mean, it already pains me to see YOU in it all the time, but just imagine what would happen to ME if you put that devise of torture on me! And why would you want to embarrass me anyway?? I thought you LOVED me!”, he pouted.

But Lydia just smirked. “Honey, don't tell me you're a chicken now”, she purred, throwing her boyfriend's previous words right back at him.

Stiles just narrowed his eyes at her and huffed, taking the bra and demonstratively marching upstairs.

The whole pack laughed.

*****

He wasn't away for THAT long, really. Actually, he'd planned on getting on with that as quickly as possible. The faster he was, the faster this whole nightmare of a dare would be over. WHY had he suggested this game in the first place again??

But apparently he'd been away long enough for Theo and Liam getting into a noticeably loud argument, AGAIN! Right in front of the whole pack this time.

“You just CAN'T take someone's property without them knowing!!”, Theo shouted, sneering.

“Well, I DID try to tell you this morning I was gonna take it, but you'd been oh SO occupied with chatting with your lovely Sarah!”

“Don't get HER into this, Dumbbar! It's NOT my fault my study partner is so attractive!”

“Oh so now you're accusing me of JEALOUSY?!”

“What if I DO?! It's not my fault you're so overprotective!”

“What??! Oh PLEASE, we aren't even DATING!”

“And we never WOULD! Because you're just DUMB, DUMBBAR!”

“I HATE YOU!”

“I HATE YOU MORE!”

“Enough!”, Mason exclaimed, throwing his arms up, exasperated. “You're arguing like an old couple! So since it's your turn anyway, Theo, I DARE you to KISS Liam!”

There were several cheerful whistles coming from the pack, just as Theo AND Stiles exclaimed their loud protests.

“But I didn't even AGREE to a dare!” and “Hey! That was supposed to be MY suggestion, Mase! You can't betray me like this!”

But Mason just shook his head, tired. “Just kiss already, so we all can sleep well tonight!”

“NOT happening!”

“I'm NOT gonna kiss this jerk!”

“I'm NOT a jerk! But you are! You even have a fitting name to it, DUMBBAR!”

“I HATE you!”

“I HATE YOU TOO!”

“I'M GONNA BREAK YOUR NOSE NOW!”

“YOU GONNA KISS IT BETTER AFTERWARDS??”

Silence. Heavy breathing. Liam and Theo just staring at each other. The PACK staring awkwardly at the two of them, trying to follow what's happening now.

“Ah FUCK it!”, Theo suddenly panted, rushing towards the beta.

In one swift move, the two of them were glued to each other into a fierce kiss. Stiles' eyes BULGED upon seeing that. Because the two of them were LITERALLY MAKING OUT right now! Right in front of the pack! Maybe Mason really should have set a time deadline to it, or something. Because HOLY SHIT, someone please bleach his eyes now!

Finally, Liam and Theo parted, staring at each other with wide eyes.

And the room was DEAD silent now.

Until Theo suddenly let out a breathless, and somewhat maniacal giggle. Liam huffed.

“I thought you didn't want to tell them?”, he asked chuckling.

“Nah”, the chimera shook his head. “That was worth it. I know I sometimes get overprotective over Ginny. I love her with all of my heart … well, that besides you of course.”

Liam smirked. “I love you too, babe. And maybe I COULD get used to share you with your car sometimes. But really though, maybe we could share Ginny together? I mean, she's still your car and all, but we've been together for two fucking years now, don't you think we should share our stuff as well?”

Theo sighed, resigned. “I suppose you're right, Little Wolf. Let's not fight over such a thing at our anniversary”. With that, he stood up and offered Liam a hand. “Have time for some make-up sex?”

*****

Once the two of them stood up and went upstairs, giving the speechless pack their matching smirks, Stiles FINALLY EXPLODED. That was the explosion he saw coming. He saw it coming, yeah, but definitely NOT FOR THIS FUCKING REASON! Here he was, thinking the two needed to bone already, but hearing they actually have been boning for TWO FUCKING YEARS now was just TOO MUCH!

And now the human was very certain he was getting a fucking PANIC ATTACK! And the bra that Lydia gave him and that was currently squeezing his airways did NOTHING to make it better!

“LYDIA!!”, he roared, panickily gesturing at the banshee to come closer. “Take that thing OFF of me, NOW! I .. I … I think I'm d-dying!”, he panted.

But before Lydia could do anything, Scott was there, already trying to unstrap the vicious bra.

“S-Scott, what are you DOING?!”, Stiles panicked even more now. “I don't want YOU to undress me, this is PERSONAL!”

“Get a room then”, Malia threw in for the first time this evening.

Stiles threw her a look of disbelief. “Get a room? GET A ROOM?!! The only room I could get is next to the one where LIAM AND THEO ARE HAVING SEX RIGHT NOW!! DO YOU REALLY WANT ME TO DIE??!!”

True to his word, they all heard loud moaning coming from the second floor now. Followed by some serious banging sounds.

That was the moment Stiles actually began throwing up. Right on Scott's shoes.

This was his revenge after all. For Scott undressing him in front of his own damn pack!


End file.
